A Mother's Love
by Efyraa
Summary: Moro's love for her cub, San, whether she is human or not. One-shot.


A Mother's Love

_One-shot between San and her wolf mother, Moro. _

_I don't know. Just wanted to get away from revision |:_

_Did this out of randomness, and rubbish. _

_Reviews are always welcome.  
_

_

* * *

_

The wolf's howling marked the deep, dark night completed with the moon's ghastly glistens. Spirits of the forest slept in peace among their tree barks, as creatures resided to their habitats, preparing themselves for their next day in nature.

Besides the calm and smooth flow of the river resided San, her deep brown eyes staring into her perfect reflection that the water granted her. Her ripped clothes swayed with the gentle breeze that blew over through one side of her, though she remained seated still, her knees hugged to her chest. Even though the atmosphere in the forest was mellow, San's mood contrasted. Instead, there was confusion and irritation marked all over her face, as she clutched onto her wrecked purple skirt, her teeth biting down onto her lower lip.

Ever since she encountered that human boy, San couldn't help but stare at her own reflection, her thoughts scurrying around her mind as she examined her skin, feeling the bareness instead of the white, perfect fur she was meant to have as a wolf. Her pride for being a part of the wolf clan was slowly draining away as she started to feel...lost.

"I'm not a human..." she whispered to herself, rocking herself to and fro as she repeated herself, over and over. "I'm not a human...I'm not a human..."

San stood up suddenly, kicking the stump of some trunk of a tree, her fists clenched with fury. She refused to believe it, she refused to believe that she was part of the race that destroyed the lives and home of her fellow creatures...of her home. It wasn't just that though, which made San refuse to take in the fact she was human...

"I'm not a human!" she screamed conclusively, causing birds to fly from fright of the sudden impact. The girl fell to her knees, growling in mental pain as just the thought of it terrified her.

San remained there, curled up into a ball just like a scared child would do whenever they saw something that they feared.

A few minutes later, Moro, her alluring wolf-inherited eyes full of concern for her cub, emerged from the deep forest, crawling slowly to the scared girl. She brushed San's back affectionately, grabbing her attention.

"Mother?" she questioned, stroking her feathery fur. Moro continued to stare at the wolf child, unable to wonder where to start in words. She already sensed that San was feeling uneasy even before the day she and her cubs came to face with the boy, although the girl had only started showing the signs of frustration days before.

"You should be sleeping, young cub," advised Moro, licking her cub's cheek before laying down beside her, one paw over the other. "You've had a long day."

"It's ok mother..." reassured San, resting her head against her mother's comfortable fur. "I couldn't sleep, that's all."

The mother wolf remained in her position, gazing over the water that flowed in front of her. She adored the way San confided in her for security and love, two things out of everything that she was willing to give since the day her cowardly parents had abandoned her for their own lives.

"How are you feeling mother?" asked San, after a few more minutes of stroking her mother. She shuddered everytime she remembered the gunshot that cursed Moro's immortality. The wolf turned her head, nuzzling San's cheek.

"I'm ok, San," she answered soothingly, licking her cheek again which made San smile. Although, Moro noticed there was no sparkle in her eyes, like she always had when it was just her and the family. "What's wrong, child?"

"It's nothing, mother," replied San, though she looked aide, her slender fingers trailing the fresh grass below her.

Nudging her arm, Moro encouraged San to look at her, to hear out her meaningful words.

"Child, I know you worry about who you are. I have always known you have felt different from us creatures, especially from your brothers and I," explained Moro softly, her features relaxed and warming. San was about to deny it, but the wolf just hushed her with another heartwarming nuzzle before continuing.

"But San, you are my daughter no matter what you are. I took you in, because I felt as if...you were one of my own...Human or not, it doesn't matter."

The girl couldn't help but shake her head after she heard the word "human" come out of her mother's lips. Moro raised her head as she watched her daughter.

"No, I'm a wolf, mother!" she alleged, her voice struggling to be firm as tears started to stream rapidly out of her eyes. She buried her head into her hands as she tried to stop them from flowing, failing in her attempt.

Inhaling her daughter's sorrow, the white wolf didn't hesistate to brush her tail among San, stroking her cheek with her forehead. San, at once, threw her arms around her mother's soft neck, letting out her sobs onto the one security she could turn to whenever she needed it.

"I'm a wolf..." she whispered over again, coughing between words as the tears engulfed her dignity. "I'm a wolf..."

"And you always will be, child," murmured Moro, letting her human cub cling onto her, wanting to give the support San deserved. After a few more minutes of holding onto each other, the proud mother finally whispered; "I love you, San. Don't you ever forget that."

Hours of night flew by, as mother and child held onto each other, their bond strong and bold.

* * *

_Meh. There it is._

_My brain is literally dead for some reason.  
_

_I need to start my Gundam story too...,_

_Oh well...reviewing would be nice.x  
_

_mv.x  
_


End file.
